


Forensic Psychology

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You must be our new Agent Sloane.”





	Forensic Psychology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 612 "Jacqueline 'Jack' Sloane"

“Dr. Mallard?”

Ducky looked up. “I am. And you must be our new Agent Sloane.”

“Yes,” she said. “I just wanted to introduce myself, make sure I wasn’t stepping on any toes.”

“My toes? I don’t see how.”

“Well, I’m a forensic psychologist, and I understand that you’ve been providing that insight to the team.”

“Indeed I have,” Ducky agreed. “But I’m only an amateur, really. I’m very glad to have you here.”

“Oh?” said Sloane. “That’s… I was expecting to have to argue.”

Ducky smiled. “How about a cup of tea instead?”

She smiled back. “That would be perfect.”

THE END


End file.
